After The Coronation
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Karena hanya ciuman dari cinta sejati lah yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan sang puteri


Disclaimer : Universal Pictures

After The Coronation

Kastil penuh sesak, ruangan megah ini dijejali bermacam-macam orang dari berbagai kalangan. Penobatan ini jelas bukan penobatan biasa, ini adalah kali pertama tahta Ravenna digulingkan. Sejarah perlu mencatat bahwa tirani kerajaan telah berakhir dan rakyat butuh pemimpin yang bijak dan bisa memimpin dengan baik.

Snow White, adalah orang yang tepat. Gadis ini baru berusia 18 tahun, namun ia telah menginspirasi banyak orang untuk bergerak maju dan melawan ratu kejam untuk merebut kembali kebahagiaan dan hak mereka. Gadis inilah yang memimpin pasukan untuk menggulingkan Ravenna. Ia lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh Ravenna.

Kini Snow White telah menerima tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Ia harus mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk seluruh rakyatnya. Dimulai dari penobatannya, ia mengundang seluruh rakyatnya untuk datang. Tidak hanya kalangan elit kerajaan saja. Petani, Duke, puteri raja, pangeran, tukang daging, penggali makam, nelayan dan semua julukan yang masih bisa disebutkan bercampur jadi satu. Maka dari itulah kastil ini benar-benar sesak secara harfiah.

Eric memilih duduk di pojok ruangan untuk menyendiri. Sesekali mengintip Snow White yang sibuk berbincang dengan rakyatnya. Ia telah membuang kebiasaan minum-minumnya sejak Snow White kembali ke kerajaan. Ia merasa harus ada yang ia ubah dari hidupnya, ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalunya dan menjadi pria yang lebih baik.

Snow White telah membuatnya sadar akan arti hidup, ia peduli padanya, pada semua rakyatnya. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk semua orang yang ia cintai. Sekarang apakah Eric harus terus berkutat dengan kesedihan setelah semua ini? Tidak, ia ingin bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Semua orang, bergembiralah!" seru Gort yang menginstruksikan para pemain musik untuk memainkan lagu riang. Seketika itu juga, terdengar lagu berirama gembira dan membuat semua orang berdansa dan tertawa-tawa.

Eric bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya, matanya mencari-cari Snow. Ia tak ada dimanapun. Ketika ia berdiri, barulah ia melihat Snow tengah berbincang dengan para kurcaci. Dadanya berdetak kencang ketika Snow menoleh, memandangnya sebentar dan kembali mengobrol dengan Muir.

Eric kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengetukkan telunjuknya di meja, ia sebenarnya masih memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari. Ia bingung ketika melihat Snow terbangun dan berpidato di depan banyak orang. Saat itu Eric baru saja keluar dari tempat dimana Snow terbaring koma. Ia bicara pada tubuh Snow yang tak sadarkan diri, menangisinya karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kemudian ia menciumnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ia hampir-hampir tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Ia hidup, sehat dan terlihat semakin cantik. Eric ingin sekali memeluknya saat itu, tapi ia tidak berani dan merasa tak pantas.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, baik Eric maupun Snow. Namun Muir mendekati Eric ketika itu, mereka berdiskusi dan kurcaci buta itu memberitahunya bahwa ciuman Eric lah yang membangunkan Snow. Ciumannya mengangkat mantra jahat yang dipasang Ravenna. Pada awalnya Eric tak percaya, namun ia kemudian memaksa Muir agar merahasiakan hal ini.

Biarlah hubungannya dengan Snow tetap seperti itu, biarlah ia tetap menjadi penjaganya yang setia.

Eric bersandar pada kursinya, ia menonton orang-orang yang berjoget riang. Duke Hammond bahkan berdansa dengan istrinya.

"Huntsman,"

Eric menoleh cepat sekali ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ratu," Eric tersenyum kaku dan buru-buru berdiri.

"Duduklah saja!" Snow menginstruksikan. Ia kemudian ikut duduk menghadap Eric yang menghindar untuk menatapnya.

"Bukankah anda sedang sibuk?" kata Eric.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal Huntsman," kata Snow. "aku lelah menyapa semua tamuku, aku ingin duduk sebentar. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

Snow tersenyum dan mau tak mau membuat perut Eric terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Muir," kata Snow.

Eric terdiam, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga arah pembicaraan mereka tidak sampai disitu, yakni pembicaraan yang membuat Eric mengalami ketakutan terdalamnya. Semoga saja Muir belum memberitahunya.

"Ketika aku jatuh koma," kata Snow.

Ia sudah tahu.

"Maaf," kata Eric. "aku menciummu tanpa ijin,"

Snow memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Huntsman?" kata Snow. "kau menyelamatkanku! Kau menyelamatkanku untuk kesekian kalinya! Kau menyelamatkanku dari Finn, Ravenna dan sekarang aku bisa merebut kembali tahta dan kehormatan ayahku! Aku tidak akan sampai disini kalau bukan karena kau!"

Jantung Eric berdetak lebih cepat ketika Snow menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang menghalangimu?" tanya Snow lirih.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu Ratuku," kata Eric. "kau seharusnya bersama William,"

"Aku tidak mencintainya,"

"Ini bukan cinta, Ratu," kata Eric. "kutukan itu terangkat karena kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku pelindungmu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" kata Snow. "apa kau menyukaiku?"

Eric mengangguk.

"Muir mengatakan padaku kalau kutukan ini hanya bisa terangkat oleh ciuman dari cinta sejatiku," kata Snow. "apakah kau pikir aku menyukaimu hanya karena kau menyelamatkanku berkali-kali? Aku bisa mendapatkan itu dari semua penjaga kerajaan. Tapi apakah kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu istimewa?"

Eric tidak menjawab. Snow menyentuh dada Eric dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Hatimu," kata Snow.

Mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan lama sekali. Tiba-tiba suara musik berubah dan melambat menjadi musik yang lebih lembut. Semua pasangan tiba-tiba saling berpelukan dan berdansa dalam musik yang romantis.

"Snow,"

Snow menoleh dan menatap William yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. William tampak tak enak menyusup di antara pembicaraan mereka dan menyelanya.

"Kau mau berdansa?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Snow White tersenyum pada William kemudian menatap Eric yang tampak berubah suasana hatinya.

"Maaf Will, tetapi Eric sudah mengajakku berdansa," kata Snow.

Eric terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Snow White memanggil nama aslinya.

"Eric?" kata William, ia menatap Eric yang kini tengah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Snow, gadis itu menyambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Eric- huntsman. Ya tentu saja," kata William berusaha tetap sopan. Ia kemudian membungkuk pada Snow dan menatap Huntsman yang membawa gadis yang dicintainya selama hidupnya itu ke lantai dansa.

Snow tahu, meskipun Eric menyuruhnya bersama dengan William, tapi sikapnya tidak pernah sesuai dengan kata-katanya ketika William berada di dekat Snow. Snow lalu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Eric.

Eric menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya pada gerak dansa yang lambat, lelaki ini merengkuh tubuh mungil Snow White dalam-dalam dan menghirup wangi dari rambutnya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan gadis ini pada siapapun. Tidak akan pernah.

Tamat

A/N : Moshi-moshi.. ^_^ Kayaknya jarang banget yang suka Snow White and The Huntsman ya? Fandom ini masih sangat sepi, ayolah kita ramaikan! btw adakah penggemar film ini yang mau kenalan sama saya? *kicked* hehe.. itung-itung biar saya gak fangirlingan sendirian... XD

Ayayayayay.. Please review... ^_^


End file.
